Sk8ter Boi: Tiva Style
by Cable Addict
Summary: I took the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8ter Boi' and created a Tiva song fic! Please R&R! Enjoy!


A/N: So a plot bunny struck me at like, 2 in the morning. I was listening to Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8ter Boi' (I hope everyone is familiar with it) trying to get to sleep, and I was hit with a thought. If you change it slightly, you get a good Tiva fic. Please note that I'm not making an 'other woman. Hmmm… Let's see how I do!

**Note: Lyrics are in **_**italics**_** and the story is in regular print.**

--

_He was a boy,_

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

_She was a girl,_

Officer Ziva David.

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk,_

He was a jock in high school.

_She did ballet,_

She was a ballerina in her childhood.

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,_

He'd recently realized that he had feelings for her that were more than just 'friendly' feelings.

_She'd never tell,_

She either overlooked or ignored his advances. No one could tell which.

_Secretly she wanted him as well,_

Deep down, Ziva couldn't deny that she still cared deeply for Tony.

_And all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

But neither one made any serious moves because of Gibbs and his stupid rule number twelve.

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough for her._

Ziva liked him, but she knew that her father wouldn't approve of her having a relationship with a non-Israeli.

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth._

Tony would admit that she was gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that, but recently, anything that he tried to do to get her attention, she overlooked or shot down.

_Five years from now, she sits at home, she's feeding the baby, and she's all alone._

After a one night stand with him, Ziva ended up getting pregnant. She quickly resigned from the agency and started her life over.

_She turns on TV, and guess who she sees. Sk8ter boi rocking up MTV._

One night, Ziva turned on the news and saw a report about a drug lord that had been taken down. There was an interview with the arresting agent, and that agent was…Tony.

_She calls up her friends, they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down._

Ziva stared at the screen. All the old feelings rushing back to her.

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough for her._

She remembered the hatred that she felt at him for getting her pregnant, but quickly realized that it wasn't all his fault.

_Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth._

Ziva studied his face. He looked older somehow.

_Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boi's mine now, we are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be, there is more that meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._

Ziva made a decision right then and there. She called her neighbor and asked her if she could watch her daughter before grabbing her keys and running out the door.

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?_

Ziva rushed up to the apartment that Tony had lived in years before, praying that he still lived there now. She banged on the door until it opened and reveled Tony standing there. They stood there, studying each other before he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

_We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

Now that they were together again, they both felt complete. Just like they had all those years ago.

_I met the sk8ter boi, I said see ya later boi, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song he wrote, about a girl he used to know._

And just like that, everything was perfect.

--

A/N: Ok. If there's any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

…This was kind of fun! Expect more! (A lot more!)


End file.
